2.01 Glaube und Wissenschaft
"Glaube und Wissenschaft" ist die 1. Episode der 2. Staffel und die insgesamt 26. Episode von Lost. Nachdem die Luke geöffnet wurde ignorieren Locke und Kate die Warnungen von Jack und wagen sich ohne ihn den Schacht hinunter. Die Rückblende zeigt Jacks erste Begegnug mit Sarah, als sie in die Notaufnahme eingeliefert wird. Inhalt Rückblende thumb|left|250px|[[Jack in der Notaufnahme.]] Früh am Morgen werden die beiden Opfer eines Autounfalls mit Frontalzusammenstoß in das St. Sebastian Krankenhaus eingeliefert. Die Patientin, der ein Teil der Lenksäule in der Brust steckt, wird als erste auf einer Trage in die Notaufnahme gebracht. Jack betritt den Raum und es wird sofort damit begonnen, zu operieren. Die Rettungssanitäterin informiert Jack darüber, was passiert ist: "Geplatzter Reifen. Kam über die Leitplanke. Frontalcrash mit einem Kleinbus". Als Jack fragt, wo der Fahrer des SUV ist, wird dieser gerade auf einer zweiten Trage hereingebracht. Sein Name ist Adam Rutherford. Jack muss die Entscheidung treffen, ob er die Frau oder den Mann operiert. Er richtet seine Konzentration auf die Frau und rettet ihr Leben, während Adam stirbt. Sein Todeszeitpunkt ist 8:15 Uhr. Das Leben der Frau ist gerettet und als Jack gerade den Raum verlassen will, murmelt sie leise vor sich hin. Der Assistenzarzt fragt, was sie gesagt hat, woraufhin Jack ihn informiert, dass "sie sagt, sie will auf ihrer Hochzeit tanzen". Jack verlässt den Raum und die Patientin murmelt weiter. thumb|250px|right|[[Christian sagt Jack, dass er den Patienten Hoffnung machen soll.]] Später am gleichen Tag begibt Jack sich zu der Patientin, die mittlerweile wieder voll bei Bewusstsein ist. Nachdem sie fragt, was aus dem Mann geworden ist, mit dessen Auto sie zusammengestoßen ist, sagt Jack ihr, dass er in der Notaufnahme gestorben ist. Sie beginnt zu weinen und ist verwirrt, weil sie kein Gefühl in Ihren Beinen hat. Ohne Anzeichen von Rücksicht oder Trauer sagt Jack ihr, dass die Möglichkeit, dass sie wieder laufen werden kann, extrem unwahrscheinlich ist. Christian Shephard, der Chefarzt der Chirurgie und Vater von Jack, unterbricht die beiden und bittet ihn um ein Gespräch. Christian kritisiert Jacks Angewohnheit, den Patienten nie gute Nachrichten zu überbringen und sagt ihm, dass "die Menschen immer nur wollen, dass er von dieser einprozentigen Chance redet, dass wieder alles gut wird". Jack sagt seinem Vater, dass er nicht bereit dazu ist, seinen Patienten falsche Hoffnungen zu machen. Jack führt eine Unterhaltung über Sarahs Zukunft mit Kevin, ihrem Verlobten. Kevin fragt, ob sie wieder in der Lage sein wird, "Liebe zu machen". Jack informiert ihn, dass Sarah vielleicht ihr Leben lang auf professionelle Hilfe angewiesen sein wird, was Kevin ziemlich mitnimmt. thumb|left|250px|[[Jack und Desmond treffen sich im Stadion.]] Jack bereitet sich gerade auf Sarahs Operation vor, als sie ihn zu sich bittet. Sie informiert ihn darüber, dass sie weiß, dass sie nie wieder in der Lage sein wird, zu tanzen. Dann scherzt sie, dass sie ja noch herumrollen könne und lädt Jack zu ihrer Hochzeit ein. Jack ist überrascht und gerührt von der plötzlichen Einladung und verspricht ihr, dass er sie wieder gesund machen wird. Jack hat die Operation beendet und joggt in einem leeren Stadion die Treppen zwischen den Sitzen hoch und runter. Er bemerkt einen anderen Mann, der eine Reihe weiter ebenfalls auf den Treppen joggt, jedoch wesentlich schneller. Jack versucht, ihn einzuholen, was darin resultiert, dass er umknickt und sich den Knöchel verstaucht. Der Mann kommt zu ihm, um zu helfen und stellt sich als Desmond vor. Nachdem er den Knöchel untersucht hat enthüllt er, dass er selber fast Arzt geworden wäre. Nachdem er Jack fragt, warum er rennt, "als wäre der Teufel hinter ihm her", erzählt Jack ihm von dem Versprechen, dass er Sarah gegeben hat, aber nicht einhalten konnte. Desmond spricht die Vermutung aus, ob Jack es vielleicht doch geschafft haben könnte, aber Jack sagt ihm, dass das "ein Wunder wäre". Mit einem letzten Ratschlag geht Desmond davon: Jack soll den Druck wegnehmen, womit Desmond den Knöchel meint. thumb|right|250px|[[Sarah nach ihrer Heilung.]] Frühmorgens am nächsten Tag sitzt Jack neben der schlafenden Sarah. Sie wacht auf und fragt, ob sie lebendig oder tot ist. Die beiden führen eine kurze Konversation, die schnell zu der verheerenden Nachricht kommt, die Jack überbringen muss: er war nicht in der Lage, sie wieder hinzubekommen. Sie fragt ihn, ob er sie auf den Arm nimmt und warum sie mit den Zehen wackeln kann, wenn sie doch von der Hüfte abwärts gelähmt sei. Jack untersucht die Beine und fragt sie, ob sie es fühlen kann. Beide sind positiv überrascht und freuen sich, als Sarah seine Frage bestätigt und ihre Beine spüren kann. Geschehnisse auf der Insel thumb|250px|left|Der [[Schwancomputer|Computer.]] Ein Mann steht aus einem Etagenbett auf und loggt sich an einem Apple II Computer ein um dort "die Zahlen" einzugeben. Dann zieht er sich an und beginnt seinen Tag. In den umliegenden Räumen sind unzählige Gegenstände enthalten, die aus der Zeit von den 1960ern bis heute stammen. Der Mann legt eine Schallplatte auf, arbeitet ein Sportprogramm ab, nimmt eine Dusche, bereitet sich ein Frühstück zu und injiziert sich ein Serum aus einem der Schränke. Dann wird er plötzlich von dem Geräusch einer Explosion unterbrochen und das Gebäude wackelt, wodurch der Plattenspieler aufhört zu spielen. Der Mann läuft los um sich zu bewaffnen und benutzt eine Art Sicherheitssystem, das aus einer Reihe von Spiegeln zu bestehen scheint, mit denen man einen Gang entlang sehen kann. Nach einer langen Strecke leitet ein Spiegel die Sichtlinie senkrecht nach oben in einen weiteren langen Schacht, an dessen Ende Jack und Locke über der gerade geöffneten Luke sitzen und den Schacht hinuntersehen. thumb|250px|right|[[Locke und Jack sehen den Schacht hinunter.]] Jack bringt seine Vorbehalte darüber zum Ausdruck, die Luke zu betreten, und merkt an, dass sie auf den Sonnenaufgang warten sollten, bis sie irgendetwas unternehmen. Locke ist der Meinung, dass sie mit dem Betreten nicht weiter warten sollen, auch nachdem Kate darauf hinweist, dass auf der Innenseite der Luke QUARANTÄNE geschrieben steht. Bei den Höhlen verkünden Charlie und Sayid, dass es "die Anderen" nicht gibt und dass sie nur eine Erfindung von Rousseau waren. Ausserdem behauptet er, dass Rousseau sich selbst in die Luft gesprengt hat. Shannon begibt sich auf die Suche nach Vincent, der ihr weggelaufen ist, und Sayid schließt sich ihr an. Sie finden ihn auf einer Lichtung und versuchen, ihn zu fangen, aber er rennt wieder weg. Die beiden werden getrennt, und Shannon hört das Flüstern, während sie alleine ist. Ihr erscheint Walt, der von oben bis unten durchnässt ist und etwas rückwärts sagt. Sayid findet sie auf dem Boden liegend, aber Walt ist wieder verschwunden. thumb|250px|left|[[Kate verschwindet in dem hellen Licht.]] Während sie zu den Höhlen zurück gehen, schildert Hurley Jack seine Geschichte von den Nummern, die auf der Seite der Luke stehen, erhält aber eine enttäuschende Antwort. Als sie bei den Höhlen ankommen, erläutert Jack den anderen die Situation und verspricht ihnen, dass sie in Sicherheit sind, solange sie zusammen bleiben. Direkt im Anschluss an seine Rede taucht Locke auf, der ein Kabel bei sich trägt und sagt, dass er die Luke betreten wird. Kurz darauf folgt ihm Kate zur Luke. Während Locke sie den Schacht herunter lässt, merkt Kate, dass sich darin etwas befindet und plötzlich erstrahlt ein helles Licht aus dem Schacht. Danach ist Kate mysteriöserweise verschwunden. thumb|250px|right|[[Jack in der Kuppel.]] In den Höhlen holt Jack sich eine Waffe und entscheidet sich, Kate und Locke zu folgen. Als er an der Luke ankommt ist dort jedoch niemand mehr. Er seilt sich in den Schacht ab, um nach Kate und Locke zu suchen und findet unten ein Labyrinth von Gängen. An einer Wand, an der er vorbeigeht, findet er ein großes Wandgemälde, auf dem sich auch die Zahlen befinden, inklusive ihrer Summe, 108, die in das Zentrum einer Sonne gemalt wurde. Ausserdem passiert er eine Stelle, an welcher der Schlüssel vom Halliburton Koffer, den er um den Hals trägt, angezogen wird, da sich dort ein starkes magnetisches Feld befindet. Nachdem er von einem blendenden Licht und lauter Musik überrascht wird, betritt er schließlich eine unterirdische Kuppel, in der sich allerlei Computer-Equipment aus verschiedenen Dekaden befindet, unter anderem ein Apple II Computer, dessen Eingabemaske leuchtet. Als Jack vorhat, etwas einzugeben, taucht Locke auf und sagt ihm, er soll den Computer nicht berühren. Jack hebt seine Waffe und fragt ihn nach Kate. Locke antwortet nicht, weil der Bewohner der Luke eine Waffe auf seinen Kopf richtet. thumb|250px|left|[[Desmond bedroht Locke mit einer Waffe.]] Locke sagt Jack, dass er seine Waffe weglegen soll. Der Schütze droht damit, Locke zu erschießen, wenn Jack sich nicht ergibt. Doch stattdessen verspottet Jack Locke wegen seines Schicksals, dass er unter der Luke finden wollte. Schließlich tritt der Schütze zur Seite und Jack erkennt Desmond und sagt nur "Du..." Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Das Wandgemälde in der Schwan-Station wurde von dem Regisseur dieser Episode, Jack Bender, angefertigt. * Das elektromagnetische Phänomen in der Schwan-Station wird erstmals gezeigt, als Jacks Schlüssel davon angezogen wird. * In der englischen Fassung sagt Hurley, dass Jacks "bedside manner" (die Fähigkeit eines Arztes, sich mit seinen Patienten zu unterhalten) schlecht ist. Jorge Garcia hat in einer TV-Serie namens " " mitgespielt, in der es um einen unfreundlichen und zynischen Arzt geht. Die englische Tagline der Serie war "His bedside manner is no manners at all." * Während das Lied "Make Your Own Kind of Music" zum zweiten Mal läuft (als Hinterhalt), sind Kates Rufe schwach zu hören. Diese Szene wird in der folgenden Episode, , aus Kates Perspektive gezeigt. * Während der Eröffnungsszene können Jack und Locke bereits in den Spiegeln gesehen werden, während die Kamera durch die Schwan-Station und den Schacht hinauf fährt. *Als Shannon auf Walt trifft, sagt er auf Rückwärts: "Wo ist die Taste? Wo ist die Taste?". Produktion * Jin, Michael und Sawyer kommen in dieser Episode nicht vor. ** Die erste Episode, in der Michael und Sawyer nicht vorkommen. * Malcolm David Kelley wird für seine Gastauftritte als Walt wieder in den Credits aufgeführt. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Als Jack und Locke zu Beginn der Episode in die Luke hineinsehen ist der Durchmesser der Luke erheblich größer als am Ende von . * Zu Beginn der Episode betätigt Desmond zwischen den Zahlen die Leertaste. Am Ende gibt Locke jedoch nur die Zahlen ein und der Computer fügt die Leerstellen dazwischen automatisch ein. Wiederkehrende Themen * Die Episode beginnt mit einer Nahaufnahme des Auges einer unbekannten Person (es stellt sich später heraus, dass es Desmonds ist. * Auf der Flasche, die Desmonds sich in den Arm spritzen will, steht: "4 8 15 16 23 42". * Adam Rutherford wird um 8:15 Uhr für tot erklärt. * Adam Rutherford ist der Vater von Shannon und der Stiefvater von Boone. * Jack rettet Sarahs Leben, während Adam Rutherford stirbt. * Shannon hat im Dschungel eine Vision von Walt. * Hurley erzählt Jack, dass er glaubt, dass die Zahlen verflucht sind und dass er mal in einer Psychiatrischen Anstalt war. * Jack sagt, dass sie noch 4 Waffen haben (eine ist auf dem Floß). * Die Hochzeit von Kevin und Sarah sollte 8 Monate nach dem Autounfall stattfinden. * Als Kate in den Schacht heruntergelassen wird, will sie bis 5 zählen, hört aber bei 4 auf. * Jack und Desmond treffen sich beim Joggen in einem Stadion. * Desmond verabschiedet sich bei Jack mit den Worten "Wir sehen uns im nächsten Leben". * Die Zahlen tauchen in den Räumen unter der Luke auf (hauptsächlich auf dem Wandgemälde). * Jack versucht Sarah zu retten, aber er glaubt nicht, dass er es schafft; trotzdem regeniert sie sich auf wundersame Art und Weise. * Das Lied "Make Your Own Kind of Music" läuft bis 1 Minute 8 Sekunden (1:08), bevor der Plattenspieler von der Explosion gestoppt wird. * Eine Frau in den Höhlen trägt ein Shirt, das voller "W" ist. W ist der 23. Buchstabe des Alphabets. * Adam Rutherford und Sarah haben einen Autounfall. Handlungsanalyse * Die Rivalität zwischen Jack und Locke setzt sich fort, als Locke die Luke betreten will, während Jack dagegen ist. * Jack sichert seine Führungsposition unter den Überlebenden, indem er ihnen versichert, dass alles gut wird. Kulturelle Referenzen * "Herr der Fliegen": In diesem Buch von wird der Charakter Ralph als logisch und rational denkend dargestellt, während Jack Merridew als abergläubisch und phantasievoll dargestellt wird. Dies ähnelt den Charaktereigenschaften von Jack und Locke. Ralph und Jack Shephard sind beide Männer der Wissenschaft, während Jack Merridew und Locke beide Männer des Glaubens sind. * "Make Your Own Kind of Music": Dieses Lied von wird auf dem Plattenspieler gespielt, als Desmond seinen Tag beginnt. Literarische Methoden Thema * Die gesamte Thematik zeigt einen Aspekt von Jacks Charakter: seinen unaufhörlicher Drang, zu helfen und seine Unfähigkeit, loszulassen. Handlungswendung * Es wird enthüllt, dass ein Mann namens Desmond in den Räumlichkeiten unter der Luke wohnt. Der Beginn der Episode suggeriert, dass die gezeigten Ereignisse (Desmond in der Station) in der Vergangenheit und abseits der Insel stattfinden. * Shannon sieht einen nassen, rückwärts sprechenden Walt im Dschungel. Gegenüberstellung * Jack hat versucht, Sarah zu heilen, und gedacht, er hätte versagt; doch sie war auf wundersame Weise wieder geheilt. Auf der Insel hat Jack sein Leben riskiert, um Locke und Kate zu retten, und gelangt in eine aussichtslose Situation, aber es stellt sich heraus, dass es sich zufällig um einen Mann aus seiner Vergangenheit handelt. Vorahnungen * Der Computer, in den Desmond die Zahlen eingibt, leitet den Handlungsstrang um das "Taste-drücken" ein. * Während Desmond "Make Your Own Kind of Music" spielt, um Jack in einen Hinterhalt zu locken, sind Kates Rufe schwach zu hören. Dies wird in der folgenden Episode aus ihrer Perspektive gezeigt. Querverweise * Hurley erzählt Jack von seinen Erfahrungen mit den Zahlen. * Als Kate in den Schacht abgeseilt wird, beginnt sie, bis 5 zu zählen. Jack hat ihr kurz nach dem Absturz seine Geschichte zu diesem Zählvorgang erzählt und sie hat das Zählen noch in der selben Episode beim Angriff des Monsters angewendet. * In den Gängen der Station kommt Jack an einem starken magnetischen Feld vorbei. Als Locke Sayid seinen Kompass gegeben hat, hat Sayid bemerkt, dass der Kompass enorm abweicht und gesagt, dass ein Kompass bei einem schwachen magnetischen Feld höchstens um 2 bis 3° abweicht. Zeitstrahl der Rückblende * Sarah sagt bei der Hochzeit, dass sie Jack vor zwei Jahren getroffen hat . Die Hochzeit fand ein Jahr vor dem Absturz 2004 statt. Daher spielt die Rückblende dieser Episode im Jahr 2001. Zitate Kate: Was soll ich sagen, wenn ich anhalten will? Locke: Stopp. Shannon: Ich hab ein Flüstern gehört. Claire: Wo? Shannon: Überall. Charlie: Was? Was für'n Flüstern? Wer war das? Shannon: Ich weiß es nicht. Die eben. Offene Fragen * Ist Shannon wirklich Walt begegnet oder war es nur eine Vision? ** Wenn es wirklicht Walt war, wie konnte er so schnell nach seiner Entführung zu Shannon gelangen? ** Wenn es sich um eine Vision handelt, war sie von der gleichen Art wie Jacks Visionen von Christian Shephard? * Wieso ist Sarah wieder regeneriert? * Warum steht auf der Innenseite der Luke "QUARANTÄNE"? * Was erzeugt das magnetische Feld, das Jacks Schlüssel anzieht? Siehe auch * Bilder der Episode da:Man of Science, Man of Faith en:Man of Science, Man of Faith es:Man of Science, Man of Faith fr:2x01 he:איש מדע, איש אמונה it:Uomo di scienza, uomo di fede nl:Man of Science, Man of Faith pl:Man of Science, Man of Faith pt:Man of Science, Man of Faith ru:Человек науки, человек веры Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 2